


friends or something more (or maybe not)

by canscendant



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Friends With Benefits, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, idk what this is aha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canscendant/pseuds/canscendant
Summary: The fun she signed up for on one warm summer became a huge part of her life in the chilly autumn, and eventually, turned into a nightmare after new year.
Relationships: Jo Yuri/Kim Minju
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	friends or something more (or maybe not)

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello um so I'm somewhat new in the fandom ahaha but yeah basically i had trouble sleeping and my brain just whoosh wrote stuff in my head so i had to type it down and this is the result of 8 hours without sleep

They matched on tinder. Minju was just on her way to her third class of the day when her phone vibrated in her pocket. JYR. Just a few kilometers from her. A literature major, same sophomore year as Minju.

Their first conversation went something like:

_'is photography fun?'_

'don't people usually say hi or some corny pick up lines?'

' _well I guess I'm not people then_ '

 _'but c'mon is it fun?_ '

'want me to teach you?'

' _oooh KMJ you're trying to score a date, huh?_ '

_'cute.'_

'thanks, your red hair too'

' _i take pride on this baby'_

' _btw wanna be fwbs?'_

'that's an odd way to ask someone'

' _l_ _ike you said… I'm not people'_

'lmao how are you sure I'm not ugly?'

' _eh idrc about looks ig'_

' _besides, based on your pictures you emit pretty aura_ '

'you're so weird'

' _but you haven't unmatched me yet'_

'hmm… maybe your red hair kinda enchanted me'

 _'so you're interested_ '

'i said maybe'

'let's meet up first'

' _sure_ '

So they did. That warm evening. Over iced americano and chocolate cookies. The name was Jo Yuri, apparently. Minju thought she's cute, huge smile, sparkly eyes, and nice tone despite her thick accent. She did, however, oogle over Minju for a full minute before managing to talk.

And they shared several mutual friends. Hyewon, her senior and Chaewon, her dorm neighbor. Who's Yuri's upperclassman from highschool.

The 'fwb' topic came after they ordered a lemon cheesecake, with Minju almost choking on her coffee as the red hair spurted it out of the blue.

But they did. Became friends with benefits. Not instantly, though. It took them a week and an annoying party held by Minju's seniors. She was tipsy, and a bit unsettled by the constant flirting from men, and she received a text message from Yuri:

' _you free?'_

Minju inwardly smiled.

'why'

' _i'm bored'_

'it almst twelv'

' _lmao you drunk_ '

'mot yet'

'but cam u pick me up thoigh'

' _okay share me your loc_ '

Yuri came fifteen minutes later. In a grey hoodie and glasses. Minju almost cooed at how cute the red hair was, but she wanted to leave fast because one of the male seniors wouldn't stop pestering her.

They went for a walk around the campus park. Minju's request. Just to clear her head slightly from the alcohol.

"You're still bored?"

They're in front of Minju's dorm entrance.

"Not really."

"Cause of me?"

Yuri laughed. "Not really."

"Ah, sad," Minju pouted. Yuri kicked off a pebble. "Wanna come over then?"

"Hm? Where?"

"My room, duh."

"And do what?"

Minju shrugged lamely, tugged at the sleeve of Yuri's hoodie before letting it go and leaned on the main entrance door. "Dunno. Something fun?"

Yuri let out an amused huff, the corner of her lips quirked upwards, "Okay."

So they did. Had fun. 

It was great, especially for Minju since the last time she got laid was freshman year. And thankfully, it was the weekends too, because it meant her dorm neighbor wouldn't be there to hear them making unwanted noises that kept going until dawn.

Minju did, however, woke up sore and to an orange post-it note on her bed lamp.

 _'thanks pretty, text you_ _later <3 _'

She smiled.

  
  


\---

  
  


"Hey,"

"Hi."

"Oh, you two know each other?"

Minju gluped thickly, unwillingly tearing her gaze from Yuri and her ponytail and exposed collarbones to Hyewon who's seated next to her. They've only been texting these two days, and haven't met yet even for a coffee.

But the image of Yuri straddling her and the sound of her sighing and whining and moaning kept creeping into Minju's dream. It's a bit _stressful_.

"Sort of," Yuri answered for them.

"Sort of?"

"Well, needed help one time,"

Minju could feel Yuri's eyes on her. She tried to ignore it, staring back at her notes instead. Hyewon weakly scoffed.

"You have me yet you asked help from someone else…"

"Eh, unnie," Yuri sat beside Hyewon and leaned on her. Acting cute. Minju bite down a smile. "Don't be mad. I just didn't want to bother you, y'know."

Hyewon rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Hey, you," Yuri called, "You free?

"Hm?" Minju tilted her head, "What time?"

"After this."

She glanced at her wrist watch. "Oh, I have a class at one."

Yuri beamed at her. "That's cool. Won't take long."

\---

  
  


Minju got dragged into a nearby toilet after they parted ways with Hyewon. Yuri's mouth was instantly on her. Hands tugging on her white shirt. Minju almost stumbled but she managed to push both of them into one of the stalls. Pinning the red hair against the door.

" _Quicky?_ "

"Shut up and just do me," Yuri demanded before slamming back their mouths together, arms wrapping around her neck. Minju chuckled into the kiss, one hand propping Yuri's thigh up and the other one plopping the jeans' button open.

Sneaking past the underwear. Yuri gasped.

 _Oh,_ she's _wet_ wet.

Her fingers easily slipped in. Yuri moaned.

Minju didn't question, though. Only busy pumping two digits, leaving kisses on Yuri's jaw and neck. A bit biting on the skin of her chest, but Minju made sure it wouldn't leave a mark.

The other girl whined and sighed. A hand ran into Minju's hair. She kissed her back, just so Yuri wouldn't be so loud.

And when she came, Minju heard a whisper of a name. She couldn't tell whose. It didn't end with a 'Ju', though.

Made her curious.

But the courage to ask died down when Yuri smiled at her and pecked her on the lips.

"I'll text you," she said once they're outside. Minju only raised her eyebrows as an ok. The red hair laughed and waved her goodbye, and Minju was left there wondering who else could Yuri be calling 'unnie'.

  
  


\---

  
  


She never slipped out.

In every bathroom break, meet up, and hang out, Minju never catched the name.

It's always just 'unnie'.

But everytime Minju heard it, it's like someone just squeezed her lungs. Hard.

She didn't spare a thought on why.

Minju didn't want to.

  
  


\---

  
  


Midterms were hell. For one class her professor wanted her to submit a new project and for another class she got caught with terrible groupmates. Nako was the only sane one.

"It's almost an hour, how come Ryujin isn't here yet? And where's Daehwi and Sungchan?"

Nako wiped her mouth with the hem of her sleeve, "Ryujin probably got busy with her girlfriend."

"Right now?"

"Oh, you know how people in love are,"

Minju slumped on her seat, "Not really."

"You sure?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," Nako shrugged, playing with the straw of her drink, "I thought you're together with Jo Yuri."

"You know her?"

"Volunteer group."

"Oooh…"

The shorter girl slurped at her milkshake, and Minju picked at the loose strings of her jeans.

"We're just friends,"

"Who? You and Yuri?"

"Yeah,"

"Mmm… noted."

The dudes suddenly showed up and interrupted their talk, meanwhile Ryujin didn't come until twenty minutes later. They could barely manage to finish their presentation because it's eight in the evening and Nako had to leave, and Minju received a call.

From Yuri.

Who sounded a bit giggly and slurry and Minju thought she should pick her up before anything bad happened.

She said goodbye to the rest of them and opted to run instead. It's close. Arrived in front of a pub less than fifteen and greeted by the sight of Yuri leaning against some brunette Minju never met before.

"You're Yuri's friend?"

"Yeah."

Yuri perked at her voice, a dumb smile pestered on her face as she wobbily reached for Minju. She instinctively catched the red hair, wrapping her arms around her waist. The alcohol stench was strong.

"Minnnjuuu yew hereee~"

She ignored Yuri, eyebrows quirked up as she asked the brunette, "What happened?"

"It's just the usual hangout before our midterms," the brunette answered, "but as soon as we got here she finished a bottle. She had two others afterwards with no breaks."

Yuri snuggled into her neck. Minju cleared her throat.

"Thank you for taking care of her,"

"You're welcome. I'm Lee Chaeyeon by the way."

"Oh, you're Chaeryong's sister."

Chaeyeon smiled.

"And I'm Kim Minju."

"Heheh Minjuuu…" Yuri echoed, rubbing her nose against Minju's neck and Minju thought she's about to explode. Chaeyeon chuckled at the drunken girl, before pointing at the pub.

"I'll head back,"

"Yeah, thank you again sunbaenim."

"No problem."

The brunette went back in, and Minju hauled a cab.

  
  


\---

  
  


They both ended up in Minju's room. With Yuri sprawled on top of her. Minju could only wrap her arms around the red hair because when she tried to push Yuri to the side the girl whined into her chest.

"Yh- you smell good…"

"I do?"

"Mhm…"

"Well… thank you?"

"Let's let's," Yuri lifted her head up, "ummm let's have sex," she blurted out, eyes barely open and bottom teeth bitten. As if trying to look seductive. It came off funny instead because of how drunk she was.

Minju breathily laughed, brushed the strand of hair that covered Yuri's face, "No, we can't have sex."

Another whine and Minju laughed again.

"Why nooot…"

"Because you're drunk,"

"Hmph," Yuri pouted and Minju resisted the urge to kiss it off. "So if I'm not drunk we can have sex?"

"Yes,"

"Fine," she grunted and plopped her head back on Minju's chest.

Minju smiled as she patted her back, and let the white noise of the night engulf them. They stayed that way for a while, until Yuri mumbled something.

"Yuri?"

"—n unnie…"

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Unnie?"

"Hhuuuh?" Yuri lifted her head once more, eyes squinting as one hand touched Minju's face, "You're not unnie."

"I'm Minju."

"Yeah, yeah right. You're Minju. Kim Minju. Pretty Minju."

"Which unnie were you talking about?"

Yuri paused, eyes fixated on the wall and a small smile appeared, and Minju wondered if it's too dim in her room and she started to see things, because after weeks and weeks, this was the first time she ever saw that look in Yuri's eyes.

Full of warmth and adoration.

Something ugly tugged in her chest.

"Yuri?"

"Hmmm?"

Minju brought her hand to stroke Yuri's hair. The girl closed her eyes and laid her head back onto the previous spot, sighing in content.

"Pretty pretty unnie," she heard Yuri whisper—it sounded so fragile, and Minju's stomach churned unpleasantly. Her heart gradually picked up its pace as she realized everything that's happening.

She wasn't sure she wanted to know who's the pretty unnie.

"Pretty… pretty," Yuri whispers again, but before Minju managed to tell her to just sleep, Yuri continued,

"Pretty Chaewon-unnie."

  
  


\---

  
  


There's this some halloween party thrown by this rich kid from their department—Chenle? Minju tried to recall—which originally Minju didn't want to attend but apparently everyone was going.

Yuri was going.

So she went too.

Minju had no idea why she changed her mind.

Or maybe she did, but she's too afraid to acknowledge it.

She buried the thought deep, though, and decided to down the red cup that was handed into her the moment she stepped inside the penthouse. It burned her throat, stinged her nose slightly. But enough to shake her head off unnecessary concerns.

Nako was nowhere to be seen already.

So she tried to look for Yuri. It wasn't hard, despite the numbers of people swarming across the place. Sweating and dancing to some beat playing. The girl had red hair, and Minju just _knew_ where to look. Because her eyes instantly found her.

But a tall, lean man stepped into her vision—blonde hair slicked back and a lopsided smile evident on his face.

"Hey,"

Minju frowned, tried to dodge him, "Not now, dude."

He blocked her way, again. "Come on, dance with me."

"She said not now, Hyunjin," a hand pulled Minju by the arm. Hyunjin's eyes went wide, and he quickly nodded.

"Chaewon sunbae,"

"Let's go, Minju,"

Minju didn't know whether she should feel thankful or not, because Chaewon saved her from fighting a dude and took her right to Yuri.

Took her. To Yuri.

Chaewon.

The 'unnie' Yuri talked about with such intensity that one drunken night.

"Oh, Minju!"

"You know her?"

Minju watched as Yuri easily slipped an arm around Chaewon's almost naturally, body leaning into the older's shoulder in a way that made Minju's chest stings.

"Yeah, we've hung out a couple times," Yuri eyes flickered to hers, and Minju held back a snarky remark about how what they did is more than just 'hang outs'.

They're _fwbs_. Not _girlfriends._

"How did you guys meet?"

Yuri giggled, snuggled affectionately into Chaewon's side, "Come on, unnie. Our classes are in the same building. We sometimes cross paths with each other."

That's a lie, though. Their schedules clashed, Minju almost never crossed paths with her in the building.

Unless Yuri texted her.

Or she texted Yuri.

And they met either in a public bathroom or empty classroom or straight into Minju's bed. She just realized it's always her room and it's always on weekends.

Because weekends Chaewon almost never stayed in the dorm.

Minju gasped, and thanks to the sudden change of music and EDM blasting in the background, none of two noticed.

But again, they're just friends with benefits. So Minju bit down her tongue and shoved her hands into the pocket of her jeans.

The conversation stopped there as Chaewon took out her phone, smiling the moment her eyes saw the screen. Minju watched the way Yuri's eyes trailed to the phone too, and how she clenched her jaw, the joy on her face instantly washed away.

"Yena is here," Chaewon announced, sounded chirpier than before, "I'll go get her."

She left. Minju was still staring at Yuri, whose arms were limp on the sides. Her head hung low, red hair curtaining her face, so Minju couldn't tell how she felt.

But Minju guessed.

It probably felt like how she felt just now.

Right now.

"Minju?"

Minju didn't know how she could catch that in the middle of bass vibrating through the place.

"Yes?"

"Wanna go somewhere private?"

She glanced at where Chaewon had left, thinking. Should she? Should they?

A hand touched her wrist. Her heart melted.

"Okay, yeah. Sure."

  
  


\---

  
  


She didn't remember how they managed to go through the crowd of people and she couldn't tell which room they slipped into. But it's been an hour since they left, and she was catching her breath after Yuri made her see stars.

"Minju?"

It's always Minju. Never something sweet. Never something cute.

Just Minju.

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

In the middle of her heavy breathing, Minju shifted her gaze to Yuri, who's still in between her thighs.

"Shoot."

"Can you," Yuri paused, eyes wondering somewhere else while her fingers danced on the skin of Minju's thigh. It's slightly distracting to Minju, especially when she just calmed down. "Can you not ask… _questions_?"

"Questions?"

Yuri's eyes snapped back at her. Minju tilted her head.

"Since when I ever asked,"

"I know," Yuri moved and lay next to her, "But your eyes were looking for answers earlier."

"Sorry then."

"No, I'm sorry."

"No asking _questions._ "

"Thank you."

Minju shifted, now that her senses were back, and she hovered over Yuri.

"Are we gonna talk more or should I just…"

The girl beneath her nods. And Minju closed their gap.

That night she heard it loud and clear, in between the panting, and squelching, and whimpering, 

" _Chaewon-unnie._ "

" _Chaewon._ "

" _C_ _hae-_ "

Over and over again.

  
  


\---

  
  


A week later, Minju had awoken in the middle of the night over the sounds of books falling and tables knocking on the wall beside her. She sat on her bed, a bit dazed on what had happened, trying to gather her thoughts until finally her ears catched up over the sound of cars passing through the night.

Bed squeaking.

Moans.

Her breath got caught in her throat. All the bad possibilities running around in her head.

Minju gritted her teeth in fear of what might happen to Yuri if she found out.

  
  


\---

  
  


Yuri knew. Everyone knew. It was written in one word, simple and clear on Chaewon's bio on instagram.

'@choiyena's'

Minju didn't notice. Hyewon told her during their lunch, and unfortunately, Yuri was with them. She tried not to question, as usual. She focused on finishing her chicken breast salad.

But when she was about to go to her afternoon class, Yuri dragged her. Leaving Hyewon in the cafeteria, bewildered and alone. Peeking in several classrooms, and once she found an empty one, she slammed the door open. Marching into it and knees collapsed on the corner of the room. 

Minju kept her eyes on the red hair as she locked the doors. The lights were off. She walked towards one of the chairs and sat. Still not peeling her gaze of Yuri.

Minju didn't break her promise. No asking questions. So she only stared the way Yuri's shoulder shook, and painfully drank in the sniffles that filled the empty classroom.

_They're fwbs. Not girlfriends._

But Minju wondered why she had to keep up with Yuri's emotions. And why she just willingly complied.

She inwardly sighed. It's dumb for her to even asked herself. Minju knew why.

  
  


\---

  
  


"Can I ask _you_ a favor?"

Yuri pulled herself back from Minju's shoulder. She's sitting on her lap, arms around Minju's shoulder. Sweating. Panting. Pupils still dilated over the orgasm. But she nodded.

Minju felt acid rising in her throat. This would be selfish, she thought.

"Minju?"

"Yeah," Minju pulled her fingers out, and Yuri involuntarily gasped at the sudden movement. "Yeah, um, can we keep the _'friends'_ when the _'with benefits'_ is over?"

"Huh?"

"Y'know, when we're… done."

"You want this to be done?"

"I mean," Minju gulped, eyes fixated on the corner where Yuri had cried earlier, "Eventually we'd gotta…"

"Stop?"

"Mhm…"

Yuri chuckled, but it sounded a bit strained, and Minju couldn't tell if it's because the red hair cried earlier or because they just fucked. She didn't dare to look back.

"Okay."

Minju turned her head a bit too quick for her own liking. Eyes roaming all over Yuri's face trying to find a lie.

"Don't worry, Minju," the red hair assured, "we're still gonna be friends even after this."

She pecked Minju on her lips and Minju's eyes fluttered closed at the contact. Her heart flipped happily in her chest.

Minju really shouldn't let herself feel _this_.

  
  


\---

  
  


They're _fwbs_. Not _girlfriends_.

As far as Minju knew. So Yuri had no rights whatsoever when she poured that iced tea over Beomgyu's head. Even if they're merely friends, Yuri still has no rights because Nako didn't even bother.

Because as far as everyone knew, Minju was single. 

So it wasn't trespassing anyone's line when Beomgyu made a move on her. Offered her a rose in the middle of the hallway. Was about to sing whatever romantic song he had prepared played from his phone.

Minju only managed to sputter a panicked apology, took Yuri by the arm and stormed out the building before they gathered more unwanted attention.

"Minju stop,"

She didn't. She kept pulling Yuri until they're far enough from everyone else, from the main building, some place secluded near the back.

"What's your deal, Yuri?!"

"Please!" Yuri wailed her arms, "He was about to make a cheesy ass move on you!"

"That didn't give you the pass to just pour iced tea all over him!"

"Deserve, I think."

Minju sighed, frustration bubbling up her chest. "You can't do this, Yuri."

"Do what?"

"This!" Minju gestured the red haired girl, "Whatever this is you're doing!"

"Few weeks ago. Hyunjin flirted with me at the bar. You almost threw a fucking punch on his face."

"He's an asshole?! I thought everybody knew that."

"Last week, Cha Junho the freshman. He was just asking for my phone number."

Yuri stared at her shoes, her hands clasped on her back, "Well, yeah he's a freshman. Gotta know his place…"

"Yuri…"

"Alright! Alright... I get it."

Minju let out another sigh.

"It's just, a bit of jealousy is unavoidable, okay? We fuck every now and then, Minju."

"And we're _friends_ ,"

Yuri walked over her, hugged Minju by the waist and leaned her forehead on her shoulder. 

"Sorry."

"Like I promised, I won't ask _questions_."

"Yeah,"

Minju wrapped her arms around the red hair's neck.

"Thank you for keeping up with me."

She only hummed in response. Minju was curious, she always wondered, but she wouldn't dare to voice it out.

Not when she's in deep, and she's scared the moment she ever let those questions out, Yuri would leave.

  
  


\---

  
  


_Do you still have feelings for Chaewon-unnie?_

_How long have you been liking her?_

_Why didn't you just confess?_

_Who'd you pick? Me or Chaewon unnie?_

_Have you ever considered my feelings?_

_What are we?_

_Are we really just friends?_

_Do... do you like me? More than friends?_

_If I want us to be more than friends, can we do that?_

_Will you go out with me, Yuri?_

  
  


\---

  
  


But what Minju didn't see coming is Chaewon and Yena breaking up not so far after—no names on bio on instagram, pictures removed, and soft sniffles penetrated the thin wall that separated her room and Chaewon's.

What Minju failed to predict was how it ignited something inside Yuri, how her eyes, as cruel as it sounded, lit up in delight the moment she heard the news.

What Minju didn't expect to happen is Yuri texting her less and less each day, their bathroom breaks and meet ups and hang outs gradually decreasing as Christmas closed by.

And it caught Minju off guard when one Saturday evening on a cold January, Yuri barged in her room, with rosy pink cheeks and sparkly eyes and a wide smile on her face.

And Minju hadn't prepared herself for the words that came out through Yuri's mouth, shattering her heart into million pieces and possibly even more than that as Minju couldn't deny she'd let herself lulled by the thoughts of _more than friends_.

"Minju, I kissed Chaewon-unnie."

Sadly, she had promised. And she had fallen. So Minju, despite the excruciating twist in her chest, smiled. Because there's nothing in the world that Minju wanted best but Yuri's happiness.

  
  


\---

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading till this far! you can find me on twitter: @ahnwonys <3


End file.
